Cíbola
center|thumb|450px|''O Encontro: Coronado e sua vanguarda chegam a Cíbola'', de William K. Hartmann (1999) right|thumb|200px|Mapa espanhol, mostrando esperançosamente a bandeira da Espanha a tremular sobre as legendárias sete cidades de Cíbola [[Imagem:Zunipueblo.jpg|right|thumb|200px|A dança da Kachina em um pueblo zuñi, 1873]] Cíbola, Cibola, Sébola é uma região mítica contendo sete cidades cheias de riquezas, que no início da época colonial se supunha ser uma algum lugar ao norte da Nova Espanha (atual México), no que hoje é o sudoeste dos Estados Unidos. A cidade de Quivira, associada também a esse mito, aparentemente se situaria no atual Kansas, nas atuais Grandes Pradarias dos EUA. O nome Cíbola deriva de cíbolo, um nome nativo que se dava ao bisão norte-americano, pois o mítico reino comerciava, entre outras coisas, peles de bisão. Os primeiros relatos têm sua origem em Alvar Nuñez Cabeza de Vaca e seus companheiros, que tinham embarcado na desastrosa expedição de Pánfilo de Narváez à Flórida, em 1527 e foram abandonados pela frota. Os quatro sobreviventes que chegaram ao México em 1534 contaram ter visto "casas sólidas" e encontrado pessoas vestidas com "camisas de algodão" e "calçadas com sapatos" que lhe haviam dado turquesas e esmeraldas. Os índios teriam dito que as trouxeram de "montanhas muito altas, que se encontravam na direção do norte, e que as compravam em troca de objetos feitos de penas e diziam haver lá aldeias bastante povoadas e casas muito grandes". Ante a miragem de turquesas e esmeraldas, os conquistadores do México ligaram o relato de Alvar Nuñez e a lenda das Sete Cidades. Em 1537, o frei Juan de Olmedo, guiado por Estebanico de Orantes - escravo mouro que havia sido um dos sobreviventes - se lança na aventura e chega a Casa Grande, no sul do Arizona. Também nesse ano, chegou ao México, vindo do Peru, frei Marcos de Niza, ansioso por descobrir uma cidade tão rica quanto Cuzco. Em 1539, partiu para o norte com a intenção de se informar sobre as ricas cidades, mais uma vez na companhia de Estebanico. Depois de semanas de marcha, um mensageiro os informou de que "nesta província há sete cidades muito grandes, todas sob a autoridade de um senhor". Mais ao norte, no paralelo 35, frei Marcos encontrou um índio de Cíbola que confirmou a existência das Sete Cidades e fala da grandeza da sua que seria, no entanto, menor que uma outra chamada Ahacus: :Informei-me junto a ele, que disse que Cíbola é uma grande cidade onde há muita gente, ruas e praças públicas, e que em certos pontos da cidade há residências muito grandes (...) onde se reúnem os notáveis em certos dias do ano. Conta-se que essas residências são feitas de pedra e de cal (...) e que os portais e fachadas das casas principais são feitos de turquesas. Diz que as sete outras ''(sic) cidades são construídas da mesma forma que esta, e que algumas são mesmo mais extensas, e que a mais importante é a de Ahacus. Diz-me ainda que no sudeste existe um reino chamado Marata (...)'' No atual estado de Sonora, no norte do México, nativos faziam viagens de 20 a 30 dias a Cíbola para trabalhar ou trocar produtos, recebendo couros de bisão (cíbolos), turquesas e outros materiais. Depois das Sete Cidades - continua ele - se encontram três reinos: Marata, Acus e Totonteac. Mas frei Marcos se vê repentinamente confrontado com a notícia de que os habitantes de Cíbola tinham matado o mouro Estebanico. Prosseguiu todavia até as proximidades de Cíbola, que apenas entreviu, mas cujas maravilhas confirmou: a população de Cíbola - disse ele - é mais importante do que a da Cidade do México. Para o imperador Carlos V e em nome do vice-rei don Antonio de Mendoza, ele erigiu uma cruz a fim de tomar posse das novas províncias: "Lá declarei tomar posse das sete Cidades e dos reinos de Totonteac, Acus e Marata". Mas não os visitou, por pressa de relatar o que tinha visto. center|thumb|450px|Mapa da expedição de Coronado, entre 1540 e 1542 Ao tomar conhecimento, o vice-rei autorizou o governador do México, Francisco Vásquez de Coronado, a liderar uma expedição de 300 espanhóis e 800 indígenas que vaguearam por dois anos antes de descobrirem a embocadura do rio Colorado. Cíbola foi identificada com a região dos índios Zuñi, que enfrentaram vigorosamente mas acabaram por abandonar a aldeia de casas de barro identificada com Ahacus (Hawikuh, em língua zuñi). Nela, porém, nada de valor foi encontrado. Algumas portas eram enfeitadas com turquesas, mas não havia estoques significativos desse material ou de outras riquezas que os zuñis se limitavam a trabalhar. Havia, nas imediações, jazidas de ouro, mas os espanhóis não estavam preparados para encontrá-las. Tentando tirar algum proveito da expedição, Coronado enviou batedores que descobriram os povoados dos índios Hopi e o Grande Canyon e ouviram falar de um importante centro comercial chamado Quivira. Subiram o Canyon, atravessaram as planícies e chegaram até Quivira (atual Kansas), mas encontraram o que a seus olhos era apenas um miserável povoado de casebres de barro, ainda mais pobre que os pueblos zuñi que haviam invadido. Frei Marcos, que acompanhou a expedição, correu após a conquista de "Ahacus" para a Cidade do México para fugir à ira dos soldados frustrados pela ausência de riquezas transportáveis, mas morreu em conseqüência das seqüelas da viagem. Alguns anos mais tarde, durante uma malograda tentativa de colonização da Flórida, os franceses se lembraram do mito e se entusiasmaram ao evocar "esse reino e essa cidade de Sébola", onde o ouro e a prata abundavam, assim como as pedras preciosas e muitas outras riquezas. Os índios - afirmavam eles - fabricavam suas flechas não de ferro, mas de turquesas talhadas. Arqueólogos do século XX encontraram sinais da passagem dos homens de Coronado em várias partes do sudoeste dos EUA. Referências *Jorge Magasich-Airola e Jean-Marc de Beer, América Mágica: quando a Europa da Renascença pensou estar conquistando o Paraíso. São Paulo: Paz e Terra, 2000. *Coronado's Exploration into the American Southwest http://www.psi.edu/coronado/coronado.html *Wikipedia (em castelhano): Cíbola http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/C%C3%ADbola Veja também Antília Eldorado Paitíti Cidade dos Césares Category:Lugares imaginários